Growing Up is Complicated
by Shroontoo
Summary: It's strange when you struggle with demons that you thought were long gone. It's strange when you realize you've changed. It's strange when you realize your childhood friends are attractive.


**A/N:** Well, I haven't written anything in awhile. I recently finished the Soul Eater manga and was inspired to write about some of my favorite characters.

As for the end all/be all for pairings... well, we won't get there for a little while. I've been informed that jumping between "ships" will "piss people off". I don't particularly care, this is my story that I'm writing mostly for myself. Anyway, the ending pairings... I'm leaning more toward Kid/Maka, possibly Soul/Liz and I'm still undecided for Black Star, Tsubaki, and Patti. There will be Soul/Maka content and even a _little_ Black Star/Maka (my least favorite pairing for Maka, but I like a challenge).This is a journey into young adulthood. Relationships (both romantic and platonic) between a group of people that have known each other for a long time can be difficult to maintain. As you know, growing up is complicated.

**Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.

* * *

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know," he whispered.

"I-I know, I'm not embarrassed!" Maka exclaimed, her cheeks flushing with heat. Her high-pitched voice sliced through the air.

Death the Kid chuckled, "Well, if you're not embarrassed, then what's the problem?"

Maka was fuming, _It's not MY fault I'm not good at this!_ She looked away from him, an angry blush creeping all over her body. She tried to distract herself by staring at the stars reflected in the pool.

Her silence only egged him on, "_You're_ the one that dragged me out here."

She shot him a furtive look before quickly turning her back to him. She didn't know what to say. She hated feeling like she wasn't in control. Maka Albarn was not a weak person, but when it came to feelings... _ugh, I can't do this right now._

"Just forget it." She began to walk away.

Kid quickly grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased you," he looked sufficiently guilty. "Please, tell me what's troubling you."

Maka looked into his golden eyes, seeing his sincere care shining through, "I..." she fumbled.

How could she tell him? She hadn't even told Soul what had been bothering her. It'd been five years now since Asura had been defeated, but she still dealt with It on a daily basis. Was it not the same for Death the Kid? For Black Star? For _Soul_? Why had she been the only one to show any signs of distress since then? Why, when she had a Grigori soul and the Anti-Demon Wavelength? Why couldn't she just confess her vulnerability to her best friends?

"I can't... I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. Let's just go back," she pulled away from him, walking toward the illuminated glass doors of the Gallows Mansion.

Kid stood there, bewildered. He hadn't meant to actually upset her. He thought she might get riled up, it was easy to get Maka riled, but she was genuinely upset now, and he felt terrible.

He looked to the sky at the Moon that was still darkened by Chrona's madness. He allowed his thoughts to briefly overcome him.

Kid had gradually let loose over the last few years... he was still obsessed with symmetry, of course, though to a slightly lesser degree. It had become increasingly easier for him to let go of his stern views on the world, his friends aiding him along the way. He wanted to return the favor to all of them in any way he could.

"Maka, I want to help you, if I can, if you'd just let me."

She stopped, her back still to him and her head down, "I know, I just...it's not the right time. I thought I could let this out, but I have to get a better understanding myself, before I burden anyone else." She turned and gave Kid a weak, reassuring smile, and then left him alone in the darkness of night.

* * *

The jubilance in the house was palpable, washing over Maka, temporarily releasing her from her clouded mind. Her eyes focused on the group of people sitting at the large dining table. A warm smile began to stretch across her face.

_This is what life is about, focus on these moments._

"Yo, Maka, what's with that look?" Soul had noticed her first.

Before she could answer, she was doubled over. Black Star had her in a headlock.

"BLACK STAR! Get off me, you idiot!" She was, admittedly, a little impressed with how he had snuck up on her.

"Ah hahaha, Maka! I'm Number One, you can't get anything passed me!"

Maka rolled her eyes at how he reverted back to his annoying fifteen-year-old self when intoxicated.

Black Star had been a constant in Maka's life for a long time. They had witnessed each other grow, physically, mentally, emotionally, through many chapters of life. He had grown to be an impressive young man, both in looks and personality. He stood a full foot taller than Maka and had finally reached a level of maturity that most thought him incapable of when he was younger and incredibly obnoxious. However, he _did_ still have his moments of obnoxious pride (usually when inebriated).

She wrestled with him, attempting to take his arm from around her neck in vain. She huffed indignantly, unable to get away. She could see his cheeky grin in the mirror across the room.

"Um, Black Star, I think that's enough," Tsubaki tried to help.

_Bless her, I have no idea how she deals with him on a daily basis._

His cocky grin was really starting to piss Maka off. "If you don't let go, I will use your biggest weakness against you," she spoke in a dangerously low voice.

Black Star scoffed, "As if a guy like me could have any weaknesses!"

Maka's smirk went unseen as she slyly lifted the arm closest to him. She jabbed him hard in his ribs with two fingers, which caused him to loosen his grip just a bit and let a light "oof" escape his lips. The wiggle room was just enough to allow her to spin in his grip, facing him in a backbend. The look of surprise on his face was laughable. She grabbed onto his sides and tickled him mercilessly. Black Star lost his balance and they both fell to the ground.

While Maka laughed at his plight, everyone else just gaped. She and Black Star were oblivious to the onlookers until Liz 'ahem'ed loudly. The two looked up, meeting questioning gazes. Light blushes graced their cheeks as they scrambled upright, struggling to untangle their limbs.

"You could at least save that 'til I left," Spirit growled.

"P-Papa! Don't be lewd!" Maka exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed.

Black Star recovered quickly, "Haha, like I'd want anything with _her_!" He scratched the back of his head, grinning widely.

Stein held Spirit back.

"I never should have let slip how ticklish Black Star could be," mumbled Tsubaki, as heat rose in her cheeks, embarrassed for her friends.

"Aaanyway, Maka, where's Kid? You guys slipped outside earlier," Liz stated matter-of-factly, a delicate brow raised.

As if on cue, Kid slid the glass door open, "Let's continue the festivities, shall we?"

_Thank you, Kid._

Everyone seemed to gather their thoughts with his arrival.

"A shot, in Lord Death's honor!" Cried Soul, grateful for the interruption.

"Isn't Kid technically Lord Death, now?" questioned Patti.

Most everyone ignored her, with the exception of Kid, who cringed a bit. He was the reigning Shinigami now, with his father's passing, but it still didn't seem right to call himself Lord Death. This was a celebration for his father, after all, it being the fifth anniversary of the Kishin Asura's defeat, and subsequently, Lord Shinigami's death. Kid was drawn from his reverie as Professor Stein took control and poured everyone shots.

"To Shinigami-sama!" they chorused.

* * *

"You alright?" Soul nudged Maka.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," she replied. She eyed their group of friends and family as they played drinking games. Soul and Maka had opted out of the celebration for the time being, choosing instead to lounge on the snow white couch. They had just come back from a mission that day and this was the first time they'd been free and truly alone in awhile.

Since the War of Madness, there hadn't been any great adversaries, but Kishin eggs were still born on a regular basis. Those evil souls were easily contained, though, by the DWMA students and its graduates.

"You've been pretty distracted since we got back."

She hesitated, "I know, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"What were you talking to Kid about?"

"Nothing, really, I just needed a moment of quiet."

"And Kid helped you with that?" Soul said, skepticism evident in his voice.

Maka turned to him, trying to figure out why he seemed agitated. She wasn't sure how to answer, she didn't know why she had singled Kid out, herself. She chose not to say anything then, racking her brain for the right answer as she turned her gaze back to the group.

_Look how happy they all are..._a small smile graced her lips.

Marie and Stein were cozied together, a treasured night alone, their child entrusted to a fine baby sitter for the evening. Everyone had a glow brought on by alcohol and pure happiness. Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patti, Kid, Blair, Spirit, Sid, Nygus... they all seemed so carefree. Azusa was giving Spirit a glare as he tried to sneak an arm around her shoulders.

_Ah, Papa, bringing the normal back to my life_

"Maka, I... I mean, I know something has been bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Soul sounded so unsure.

Immediately, she felt the guilt, "Soul! Of course, I know that. I trust you with my life everyday, I know I can trust you with anything."

He waited in silence, not meeting her gaze, expecting her to continue.

"It's not something I really feel comfortable sharing," she said simply. With his questioning look, she quickly added, "Yet."

"Sorry, I shouldn't push you, I know. I just can't stand the turmoil I feel coming from your soul. You've always stood by me through everything, ya know? I want to be able to do the same for you," he mumbled, a light blush on his cheeks.

Maka barely kept herself from gaping at him. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Soul seemed so uncomfortable and unsure, so unlike himself.

Maka stood from their place on the couch and reached a hand toward him, "I know, Soul. When I'm ready, I'll tell you everything," she offered him a warm smile. "Let's join our friends, shall we?" She just wanted to forget for awhile.

Soul accepted her outstretched hand with a grin, "Alright, but you better keep yourself under control, you're a lightweight."

_There's my guy, always teasing me, _she thought as she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Maka burst into laughter as she watched Black Star and Patti racing around the ornate dining table. Her heart felt so light and free, it had been a long time since she'd been this happy.

She looked up as Spirit occupied Black Star's empty chair to her left.

"What, Papa?" Maka sighed.

Spirit's cheerful face crumpled, "Don't be so rude to your Papa, Maka!"

"I know you came over here to badger me about what's wrong, but I'm fine. Right now, in this moment, I am incredibly happy and I want it to stay that way, so please don't ruin it for me," she got out in one breath, not wanting to be interrupted. She sighed again at her father's crestfallen expression, "Papa, I'm sorry, it's just, I haven't felt this light in a long time and I want to hold onto it for awhile. Thank you, for the concern, though."

Maka's sweet smile made him grin, "Alright, then, but I'm always here for you, my darling Maka. Papa won't ever turn you away! And if that Black Star tries anything with you, you just say the word and I'll-"

"_Papa_, please, stop," she lightly shoved him away. "Black Star is my oldest friend, you know that."

"You're right, I know, I just don't like the way he's been looking at you," Spirit said.

Maka scoffed, "He's not looking at me any differently, that's just your 'fatherly' instincts kicking in."

"Even so, you be careful, all these boys around you makes me uneasy," he said.

"Please, Papa, I've been constantly surrounded by this same group of people, half of whom are females, for the past six years!"

Spirit began to pout again and said, "Yes, well, things change as you get older! Do I need to go into the birds and the be-"

"PAPA!" she squeaked, causing everyone (except Black Star and Patti, they continued their romp around the room) to turn their bleary eyes toward the pair. "This is not the time or place for that, you're being ridiculous," she said with a blush.

Marie, who was immediately to Maka's right, had been able to hear most of the father/daughter conversation, "I don't know Maka, you've grown into quite a stunning young lady."

"Yes, if I were ten years younger, I'd have a hard time resisting the urge to dissect you," Stein said with a grin, earning him a punch from his wife. Maka and Spirit gaped.

Sid piped up, "You've all grown into fine young men and women. Makes me think of the kind of fine young man I was." He said and then looked sheepishly at Nygus as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Mira, you know I had devilish good looks."

"Perhaps, but you're not bad looking now, for a zombie," Nygus said simply, not one to mince words, even with alcohol in her system. Sid laughed heartily as he bumped his shoulder into her roughly.

"We _are_ all beautiful, aren't we?" said Liz, with a haughty flip of her hair.

"Yeah, but you're gettin' pretty old, Liz, you better watch out for those crow's feet that'll be showing up in a couple of years," Soul quipped. Liz looked murderous.

"Oh, I'll show you crow's feet, you jerk! Honestly, old?! I'm only three years older than you!" she ranted.

"I was joking! Calm down, woman!" Soul said, trying to fight off her slaps.

"Yes, well, at any rate, if you _do_ get crow's feet, Liz, they better be symmetrical, or we'll have to get you Botox," Kid said. Liz's angry eyes turned toward him. Kid only laughed. That is, until her full flurry of slaps rained down on him, relieving Soul from his cowered position. "Ouch, Liz, you need to learn to take a joke with grace!"

"BEAUTY is _not_ a JOKE," she nearly shrieked.

Patti and Black Star finally rejoined the group, out of breath and laughing. Patti noticed her sister's distress, "What's going on, Liz?"

"They called me old!" Liz said, almost in tears as she plopped back into her chair, defeated.

Patti laughed again, "Silly, you're only twenty-three!"

"Don't remind me!"

Patti frowned now, "You're being ridiculous." Liz burst into tears. "Liz, pull yourself together," Patti demanded, but Liz continued bawling.

"I think she'd benefit from a glass of water," said Tsubaki as she got up and moved toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, she obviously can't handle her alcohol like me!" boasted Black Star. "That's what you get for trying to keep up with us youngsters, Liz!" She wailed in despair, mumbling and slurring unintelligibly.

Maka groaned, "Black Star, you insensitive prick! You morons better fix this, because she's ruining the party," she fixed her glare on the three boys. "That last shot was a bad idea..." she trailed off as she moved toward Liz to try and console her.

Kid and Soul managed to look guilty, but before they could do anything, Patti stepped up to her sister, forced her head up and got nose-to-nose with her, "You better get your shit together."

Liz's eyes widened and began to clear slightly from their drunken gloss. She seemed to come back to reality, enough at least to dry her tears and regain control of her wild emotions. Then, Tsubaki returned with a tray of glasses full of water (she figured everyone could use a little hydration at this point). Patti grabbed a glass, and poured it on her sister's head, laughing maniacally.

Liz struggled to make sense of what just happened and gawked at her younger sister.

Blair squealed, "Oooh, a wet t-shirt contest? I'm so down!" She stretched for a glass of water, only to have Maka grab her wrist.

"Blair, I will kill you," Maka hissed, as she could already see a blood drip coming from one of Soul's nostrils. Blair pouted.

"Well, uh, I think that's enough fun for us old folks. We should really get back to our little guy at home and relieve the baby sitter," Marie said, barely holding back a laugh. Everyone suddenly realized how late it had gotten.

"Wow, it's 1:00 already?" asked Tsubaki. "You all better drink some water before you go."

Maka smiled warmly at her friend.

_She really is quite motherly, always making sure everyone else is happy and safe_.

The older adults all stood and began to give out hugs and handshakes as they said their goodbyes. Maka's heart soared as she watched everyone interacting. How lucky they all were, to have each other.

"Hey Azusa, you coming home with me?" Spirit slurred. Azusa slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot, I have much higher standards in men," she said, even as her face flushed at the suggestion.

"I doubt that, you're just ashamed at how inexperienced you are, I can help with that, you know."

It was Maka's turn to slap the back of her father's head. Even through her buzzed mind, she could feel the embarrassment creeping in, "Papa, _get out._ You could at least save that until you've left!"

"Maka, darling, I just want you to love and accept me for who I am!" Spirit had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, for Shinigami's sake, come on, you idiot," Azusa tugged on Spirit's ear, effectively dragging him toward the front door of the Gallows Mansion.

"Oooh, I can come home with you Papa-san," Blair said, missing the slight glare Azusa sent her way.

"Blair, I think you had better stay here, tonight."

"Why, Kid-kun, I didn't know you had such feelings for me!" Blair attached herself to Kid's arm.

He resolutely kept his eyes from wandering to her barely clothed body and stuttered, "Uh, no, Blair, I um. I mean, you... I don't really think tha-"

"You're so cute when you're flustered! Oh, look at how pink your cheeks are," Blair purred into his ear as she lightly pinched his cheek. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her small blue top because of the force she was applying to his arm with her chest.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" Spirit yelled.

"Aaaand with that, we'll take our leave," said Nygus as she helped Azusa drag Spirit out the door.

"Everyone, be safe tonight and make good decisions and use protection. You don't want to be like me, tied down, having to leave a party early because of a-"

"_Thank you,_ dear husband, but you best shut your mouth now if you know what's best for you."

Stein grinned at Marie and offered her his arm, while saying, "You know I'm just kidding, mostly..." she pulled him the rest of the way out the front door, offering everyone else a cheery wave with her free hand.

Sid was the last to depart, turning toward the group left behind at the table, "You know, you all really turned out to be good people. Just like the man I used to be," he said a little wistfully. He hardly had time to dwell on this before Nygus's arm came into view from the outside, yanking Sid the rest of the way out the door.

Kid saw an opportunity to finally escape Blair's grasp and stood to shut the door. She gave a small pout, but immediately gave her affection to Black Star, who was a _little_ less resistant.

"So, now that the old folks are gone, let's have some real fun!" Patti exclaimed.

"What did you have in mind, little sis?" asked Liz, who seemed to have made a full recovery from her hysterics after downing a glass of water.

"Let's jump in the pool!"

"Are you crazy? We've been drinking!"

"C'mon, Maka, you've been doing so well about not being lame recently! Don't ruin it now!"

Maka tried hard not to let her anger rise, as she glared at Black Star. "I'm _not_ lame, I just happen to be responsible, unlike _you,"_ she ground out through clenched teeth.

"None of us will drowned, the worst of us here is Liz, and she seems to have sobered considerably since her melt down," Soul teased, giving Liz an elbow to the ribs. He was rewarded with a flick to the nose. "Ouch!"

"Well, don't elbow me!"

"Don't be such a harpy!"

"Harpy?! I will _kill_ you!" Liz leapt from her chair as Soul had already opened the sliding doors to the back yard. He dove into the pool, fully clothed, with Liz close behind.

"Wait for me!" Patti and Blair said together.

Kid shrugged and began to strip down to his boxer briefs, neatly folding his clothes. He looked up to see Maka staring at him, a light flush on her cheeks. He blushed a bit and let a slight smirk grace his lips, "Now, Maka, you know I can't be ruining a nice suit with chlorine water." He couldn't help but be pleased at the way she started at his words, realizing she'd been caught ogling his fit form.

Maka laughed, "I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted. Just watch over them, alright? You seem to be the most levelheaded right now."

"What? You won't be joining us?" He said, with a huge grin on his face.

She couldn't figure out what he found so amusing, that is until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

Black Star hoisted her onto his right shoulder as he yelled, "You're getting in the pool, whether you like it or not!"

Maka made a sort of strangled mix of a laugh and a scream as Black Star took off running toward the pool. She was lucky that he was so strong, otherwise she was sure she would have already been met face first with pavement. He made one final stride, landing with his feet right on the edge of the pool, and gave a powerful leap toward the middle of the water while Maka squealed.

The rush of cold water was exhilarating. When she surfaced, she was laughing hysterically, "Oh my god, Patti, you are brilliant! This was a wonderful idea!"

Maka wasn't exactly sure why she wasn't angry at Black Star, but as she watched Kid and Tsubaki jump into the water, she honestly couldn't hold back her glee.

All of them together, that is what she needed. _That _helped keep her Madness at bay. It wasn't like she had distanced herself from them, she had just lost sight of their importance. She'd always loved them all, of course, but over the last few years, she had been dwelling too much on the past.

Maka swore she would never again forget _exactly_ what they all meant to her. Hopefully, being surrounded by these people would eradicate her lingering Madness forever.

Soul swam up to her and wrapped her in a hug, "It's great to see you so carefree right now, you know."

She returned his embrace. His warm body welcome as she hadn't quite adjusted to the cold of the water. "It's great to feel so carefree again," she smiled up at him.

As their eyes met, they understood each other. Right now, everything was fine. Soul could feel it in her soul, and she could feel the relief from his. It had been awhile since their connection had been this strong, Maka hadn't realized how much she missed it. She also hadn't realized how much Soul must have been hurting and worrying for her. She immediately felt guilty and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His heart hammered in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Soul. I-"

"It's okay, Maka, you don't have to say anything. I can feel it all," he pulled her away slightly to look at her and grin.

Her relief washed over both of them. Yeah, she had definitely taken their connection for granted before.

_Never again, Maka, _she scolded herself

Just as she was about to reply, Blair glided by and gave them a playful splash. Their moment was gone, but not forgotten, as Maka took a swift and fierce revenge against the troublesome cat.

Soul gave a soft smile, a look that rarely graced his face, as he watched Maka and Blair's splash fight.

Liz swam up next to him, "You should probably tell her, you know."

"What? Tell her what?"

"You're such an idiot," Liz said, and gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"Ouch, LIZ! What the hell? Not cool!"

"That's what you get!" she laughed.

Liz tried to swim away but he was too fast. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her toward him. Soul then put all of his weight on her shoulders and forced her head underwater and made his escape. Unfortunately, Patti was waiting for him. He had fallen into a Thompson sister trap.

_Oh, god no, _was all he had time to think before they both jumped onto him and forced his body underwater. He remained calm, knowing they weren't drunk enough to lose track of how long they kept him under. He could not, however, continue to be calm as their roaming hands began to strip him of his clothing.

Soul almost gasped, before remembering he'd get a mouthful of water. He forced his way up with a powerful kick to the pool floor.

"What the fu-" he was shoved under again, this time the sisters had Blair's help. It wasn't long before Soul was completely naked.

Everyone quickly got out of the pool. Everyone, except for Soul. They were taunting him to grab his clothes, which were just beyond his arms' reach outside of the pool.

"Come on, Soul. If you're a real man, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Black Star said.

Blair giggled seductively, "This is what I've been waiting for for six years, Soul-kun!"

"Too bad you had to tease me about my age earlier, Soul, or else I'd probably show you some mercy right now," Liz said with a devilish smirk.

Maka and Kid apparently didn't have much to say, they just smiled at him evilly. Patti was laughing uncontrollably and Tsubaki looked like she was on the verge of cracking and getting Soul his clothes for him.

Soul thought long and hard about his options.

_Tsubaki is about to give in, I bet I could coax her into getting my clothes for me... but, I mean, really, what do I have to lose? It's pretty cold in here, though, and you know, it wouldn't be cool to appear less than impressive._

He looked down.

_Actually, I must have adjusted well enough to the water. We're all adults, here, right? They can handle it. I can do this, Black Star is right, even though he was just being a dick, I am a man, and I have nothing to be ashamed of._

Soul looked each of his friends in the eye, pretending to be distraught. He then sneered and placed his hands on the edge of the pool, pushing himself out of the water slowly. He kept his head down, not wanting to meet their gazes until he had gloriously presented his naked body fully. Soul dramatically flipped his head back, shaking the excess water from his white locks and gave them all a sultry look. He couldn't hold it for long, though. Not with the looks Black Star and Kid were giving the girls that remained speechless.

"I will _not_ be outdone!" Black Star yelled.

He stripped free of his clothing and moved toward Soul. Soul's look of alarm made Black Star guffaw as he tackled him back into the water. Kid gave an uncharacteristic "whoop" as he removed his underwear and ran to jump in after his friends.

The girls were completely taken aback. They all turned to look at each other and realized they all had slight trickles of blood running down their faces. They hastily wiped at their noses, blushing uncontrollably.

"I uh, I think that maybe, um... that was enough pool time for me," Maka said. She slowly exhaled through her nose, trying to steady her erratic heartbeat.

"Yeah, um. Me too, I think I'm going inside to um, you know, warm up," Tsubaki spoke quietly and with uncertainty. "You packed a bag, right Maka?"

"Uh, yes, yes I did."

"Okay, let's go get changed." The two girls looked expectantly at the Thompson girls.

Liz and Patti still stood rooted to the spot for a split second, watching the men carry on like children in the pool.

"They're all so adorable," said Liz in awe.

"Snap out of it, sister, we can't let them have control over us!" Patti slapped her lightly on the cheek.

"Right, right, sorry. Um, yeah, let's get changed."

The girls reached the sliding glass door, and realized they'd forgotten about Blair. They turned around to see her moving ever closer to the pool, inch by inch, ready to pounce on one of the unsuspecting, completely nude, boys.

Maka's ire began to peak again, "BLAIR, _get over here_, you're coming with us!"

Blair sulked, but obeyed Maka's command, "You always ruin my fun, Maka-chan. It's alright, though. As I said in the book of Eibon, I am a seducer, not someone that is seduced," she stated matter-of-factly.

Maka's outburst had garnered the males' attention.

"Wait a minute, now, you all can't just leave! You've seen us naked, now it's your turn!" Black Star said indignantly.

"Hey, it's not our fault you couldn't go along with the plan to keep Soul locked outdoors in the nude," Liz snickered at the look on Soul's face.

"You _all_ had this _planned_? What the fuck, guys?" He looked accusingly at his two male friends, "Wait, you were going to keep me locked outside?! You all are terrible friends."

"Oh, come off it, Soul," Maka said, "You would have been down for the plan if it had been Black Star we had all plotted against."

The girls all giggled together and made their way indoors, leaving the boys to their own devices.

* * *

Once inside, Liz dried her feet on the rug by the sliding doors and went to retrieve some towels for all of them. The other girls waited on the rug, not wanting to drip water all over the nice home.

"You know, we could lock them all out of the house," Patti suggested.

"No, I think we've reached our maximum level of immaturity for the night."

Tsubaki nodded, "I agree with Maka. Let's just go upstairs and get warmed up, okay?"

"Fine, fine, but I call first shower!"

"Blair, there are multiple bathrooms in this place, you don't need to be so selfish," Liz said as she returned and offered each of them a towel. She laid three extra on the dining room table for the boys.

* * *

"Well, damn, I thought maybe they'd all join us for a skinny dip," Black Star said.

Soul laughed, "Fat chance, Maka's too prude to allow that."

"I dunno, I've heard a couple of stories about her that make it seem otherwise."

Soul's head whipped toward Black Star, "What?" He struggled to keep his voice steady, "I mean, what, exactly, have you heard?"

"C'mon, you know her and Kilik kind of had a 'thing' for awhile."

"Well, yeah, but that was pretty brief."

Black Star smirked, "Yeah, you know what those kinds of relationships entail, Soul. The 'brief' ones are full of fiery passion!"

Kid shook his head, "While Black Star makes it seem much worse than it really was," he scowled a bit at the blue-haired man, "did you never hear anything about their time together?"

Soul thought hard. Had Maka ever mentioned anything to him? He couldn't think of a single time she had given him any details about her relationship with Kilik, "She never said anything to me about it. No one ever told me anything, other than the fact that they were together."

Kid looked away, brows furrowed, "Yes, well, it seems it was primarily a physical relationship."

"How has everyone heard of this except for me?"

"Well," Kid hesitated, "it could be that everyone thought you'd overreact."

"What? I had my own 'relationship' at the time, why would I be upset?" Soul asked.

"Well, duh, everyone knows how you feel about Maka, even your fling at the time knew, that's why it didn't last," Black Star said bluntly.

"I don't have those feelings for Maka!"

"Yeah, and I don't possess the power of a god!"

"Shut UP, Black Star!" Kid and Soul said together.

"Whatever, it's obvious, dude."

"I don't! I don't think that way of her..." Soul trailed off.

Kid smirked, "That's not what I have been witness to all night."

_What are they talking about? I **don't** think of her that way. I mean, she's beautiful, and funny in her own way. She's smart and capable and... shit._

Soul looked aghast. He didn't really have _those_ sort of feelings for her, did he? There were moments between them, where there was more than just a friendship feeling, but wasn't that just the kind of connection that meisters and weapons had? He was overprotective, and that's why he assumed he overreacted to the nature of her relationship with Kilik. Wasn't it?

Soul, uncomfortable now, said, "I mean, it's just- She's like a sister to me! I don't- You guys know! Your weapons are like a part of you, right?! Isn't that a normal feeling? Being overprotective and nosy and all that..." he trailed off at the looks they were giving him.

"Agreed, to an extent, I am definitely overprotective of Liz and Patti. I'd say I have more of a brotherly connection with Patti, while Liz is more... well, she's different."

"Tsubaki is too much of a woman for me to see her like that. She's caught me peeping at her loads of times!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't _try_ anything with her, would you?!" Soul was grasping desperately now.

"Honestly, I'd try anything with any of them, if they gave me a chance," Black Star said, unashamed.

"You're just a horny bastard, then!"

Kid chuckled, "We're all grown men, now, we have our needs."

Soul looked resigned. He couldn't deny that he'd taken notice of how they had _all_ grown.

Within the past five years, their bonds had strengthened considerably. They had all grown to be strong together and grown to be strong within their own persons.

To Soul, though, it seemed that the women of their group didn't have these same feelings toward their male counterparts.

"I don't think the girls would share our outlook on this."

"Did you not see the way they stared at your bare flesh just a few moments ago? Maka was practically drooling over me as I stripped my suit off."

"She- what?"

"Yeah, Kid was taking his suit off, because he's a girl and didn't want to ruin his outfit with chlorine water-"

"Hey! I-"

"and Maka was frozen in place, just from looking at his shrimpy body!"

"I'll destroy you!" Kid lunged toward Black Star, attacking him with a barrage of splashes.

While they play fought, Soul considered all of this new information. They were all adults now, dating, experimenting with life. It seemed that having grown up together, none of them had _truly_ thought of each other in a romantic light. At least, not until now.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright, so, this story kind of ran away from me as I began typing. I have an _idea_ as to where I want it to go, but I'm jumping back into this fanfic thing after _years._ I'm very out of practice and I know my writing is rough (I do apologize, sincerely). This first chapter is very dialogue heavy, which is honestly something I kind of struggle with (again, sorry, I'll be working on it). I haven't written anything in a very, very long time. I imagine that I will have to revise this, but I wanted to get it out there! Any constructive criticism is welcome.

As is expounded in the story, it's been five years since Asura was defeated. While the ages of the main characters aren't really known for sure (at least I don't think Atsushi Okubo has ever put anything definite out) these are their ages in my story:

Liz-23

Tsubaki-22

Kid and Patti-21

Soul and Black Star-20

Maka-19

I know they may seem OoC, but I'm trying to convey what they would be like in their early adulthood. I'm sort of basing their personalities on my own personal experiences _and_ their personalities as adolescents (as they are in the manga/anime). Aaand, I know there isn't much interaction between Kilik and Maka, I just thought it would be an... interesting pairing, and most likely one that would not last long.

Just a warning, this fic will most likely have some strong sexuality in the future. I'm not sure how well I am with writing full on lemons, so don't fear... yet. Don't worry, there will be ample warning ahead of time, should I decide to assault your eyes with lemons.


End file.
